the_roblox_iswwfandomcom-20200213-history
The New York Ghost
The New York Ghost is an American newspaper company funded by MACUSA. Initially it had no proper name and was just called the News Paper, but more recently it has been properly named. It also had a comics page that was managed by writer/artist Charles Morgan. Initially articles were published in a channel in the ISWW Discord, but later on in it's lifespan the company created it's own Discord for articles and comics. Unfortunately in recent time the company has become less active, only having one published comic at this moment. Staff Members * Charles Morgan (Writer and Comic Artist) * MediewalKnowledge (Head of Company) * Gabriel Landry (Writer) * American_Wizardry (Publisher) List of Articles BREAKING NEWS! 5/27/17 - An evil wizard had broken into the MACUSA on Thursday, and Headmaster of the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leonardo Swiftone was sent to stop the wizard. The wizard was looking for something, but it is unknown what he was looking for. The wizard's identify is unknown, but it is confirmed that he is a strong wizard. Swiftone has lost his right leg in the duel. Further information will be announced once the MACUSA discovers what the wizard had stolen. BREAKING NEWS! 5/28/17 - The MACUSA has recieved intelligence that the wizard who took off Leonardo Swiftone's leg and stole something is none other than Chase Black! It has also been confirmed that he has stole a Time-Turner from the MACUSA. How he will use it is unknown. BREAKING NEWS! 6/1/17 - The MACUSA has recieved intelligence that Chase Black is planning on attacking the Ilvermorny Castle from the past using the Time-Turner. He has a group of followers from the British School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts, who plan on aiding Black on his mission to take over Ilvermorny. How far back he and his followers will go is unknown. Headmaster Leonardo Swiftone has also gathered followers from Hogwarts, who plan on helping Swiftone defend the castle. In order to do so they will need a Time-Turner. How they will get one is unknown. Wizarding Weekly will attempt to get an interview with Swiftone, if he is still in the country. 6/4/17 - Hello, this is Gabriel Landry, Interviewer for Wizarding Weekly. Today I have Professor Leonardo Swiftone of Ilvermorny, reassuring us that Ilvermorny will stay how it is right now. Leo: Yes, yes, hello. I know most of us are afraid right now, but my trusted staff and I have created a plan to stop Chase Black. Landry: Oh, tell us, will you? Leo: Sure thing. I do not want to reveal too much information. A certain group.. may read this news segment. Landry: Right, right. I respect your privacy. If you will- Leo: My staff and I are going to England. We know that theres a Time-Turner there and we will recieve it. We would also gather my followers and come back to Ilvermorny. Then of course, when we use the turner, the battle will most likely commence. Landry: When are going to England? Leo: I'm sorry, I cannot say. Landry: -nods- How are you going to get the Time-Turner? Leo: I apologize again, I cannot say. Landry: Alright. This is Gabriel Landry, Wizarding Weekly. Stay tuned. EMERGENCY ALERT! 8/5/17 - There has been a break out from a MACUSA secure holding facility. Two Scourers have escaped and are currently on the run. One, Ildaf Grechek, is a known wizard torturer and murderer. He has killed 16 wizards, and tortured another 24 until they nearly died. He is armed with many no-maj weapons and is believed to be very dangerous. The other is a wizard turned traitor. His name is Jeremiah Gertrude, and has a terrifying record. He has killed over 57 wizards, and kidnapped and tortured countless more. Jeremiah is known for his disguises and his cunning wit. Both were awaiting execution when they somehow escaped, the details of their escape are still unknown, but rest assured we will find them. Until they are caught be aware and keep a look out. Report any suspicious activity to the MACUSA.(edited) IN OTHER NEWS! 8/5/17 - The weird sisters are doing a reunion concert at the Woolsworth building, don't miss it (See pg 18 for more details). A young criminal is scheduled to be released sometime later this year, will he be released or executed though? (See pg 12 for more details). Strange occurrences in Alaska have aurors worried (See pg 4 for more details). A radical organization called Nox is terrifying the people of the UK (See pg 20 for more details). MISSING PERSONS ALERT! - Two students were abducted from Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and wizardry this past Monday night. One, Noah Ignus, was a start student, a dueling prodigy, and a onetime winner of student of the year. His bunk was found a mess as if there had been a struggle. The other, Joe Blood, was a mischievous student who always seems to find himself on the wrong side of the law. His common room members report that he never came back from the hospital Sunday evening. He is believed to either have been kidnapped with Noah, or to have kidnapped Noah. Either way we must find these children and bring them home. (See page 12 for a full color image of the both of them). 8/10/17 - The body of young Noah Ignus has been recovered. It was severely damaged and seemed quite starved. We believe he went through much before he finally died. The whereabouts of Joe Blood are still unknown, but this only makes us search harder. MACUSA has decided to act and will now post some sort of security around the school so that the kidnapper/criminal who did this can't come and take more children. 8/10/17 - MISSING PERSONS ALERT! - Another student has gone missing. Dominic Darkwood was a student just like any other, loving, willing to learn, and always having fun. He spent time with his friends and some said he had a thing with a girl named Sarah. But all that was brought to an end when he was taken. Believed to be the work of mastermind Joe Blood he is gone. We beg everyone to keep their eyes peeled and to keep looking for this young boy with such a future ahead of him. 8/10/17 - OBITUARY - Tessa Riser was found dead at the burned remains of her family home. She was found charred and still smoking. We believe her death to be a freak accident, probably the someone that burned down her house. Investigators believe Joe Blood may have been involved, but they are not sure. 8/19/17 - SWIFTONES SPOTTED - Leonardo Swiftone and Cordelia Swiftone were spotted in the town of Bloxburg this summer. Reporters say that they are there for vacation and will return for the Ilvermorny Sorting. They seem to be having a hell of a time, because Cordelia was spotted with a slightly abnormally big stomach! Could this mean pregnancy? We shall find out! 8/19/17 - STRANGE SOUNDS - Janitors at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry report hearing strange voices, like a ghost laughing. The air sometimes feels cold for some reason they report. This will not stop the sorting to take place on Sunday. 8/22/17 - Election results come in! MediewalKnowledge scorched in elections! - Last weekend on Saturday the 19th of August the first MACUSA elections in modern time took place. Like many other wizards and witches I came to the event popcorn at hand. The exciting thing was that I was basically living under a rock as far as politics went that week, so I had no clue who was going to win. Of course, as stated in the headline, Leeah won the election. As I was taking pictures for myself and the WW the new madam President gave her first speech as President (excellent speech by the way, madam president, if you're reading this!). After the speech there were several questions and arrangements that took place. About thiry minutes later the crowd scattered as certain political figures headed to certain areas. I'd say an hour later the event ended entirely and everyone there to watch the event departed. Missing From Archives 10/1/17 - EVENT ANNOUNCEMENT - You heard it here first folks it appears our local school, Ilvermorny, is holding the first quad-annual Ilvermorny games! At this time the headmaster has not announced it to the students but we believe it will happen soon. From what we have heard is out of the 4 houses one student will be chosen as a contestant in the games. There will end up be 3 events testing Skill, Knowledge, and ability. It might just be me, but we can't wait to find out more.